Depressed love
by Fremione Forever and Always
Summary: Ron is abusing Paris. but when Seamus finds her bloody and broken will love bloom? will he be there to pick up the pieces of Paris's broken life? Rated m for future chapters i would like to keep my options open!


_Hey everyone this is my first fanfic and i am super excited! this is the first chapter but i have more!_

_PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!_

_ENJOY! _

_"You stupid slut!" Ron yelled as he kicked me in the gut again, I let out a cry as his foot connects with my stomach, "What were you doing!?" he yells for the third time "I told you I whimpered "I was helping him pick up his books after malfoy tripped him". I heard a sicking crack as he kicked me in the ribs again, "Yeah right! Spare me the lame excuses!" I try hard not to cry as the pain attempts to engulf me, "Probably sleeping with everyone behind my back!" He leans down, putting his face near mine "Isn't that right? Huh!? You little bitch!" his face was red with anger "no" I whisper. I was so weak I couldn't talk, on account of being beaten for the last hour, I had given up trying to convince him I was telling him the truth half an hour ago. He was convinced I was sleeping with every boy in the year, of course I wasn't, and the thing was Ron was getting everything contorted in his head. "Lies!" he yelled, his face contorted with anger and he kicked me in the back of my head. Silent tears slide down my face, too weak to actually cry aloud "I'm sick of your shit you little slut!" he yells as he spits on me and turns to leave. I lay silently crying on the floor, I regret coming up to his dormitory already, I had followed him trying to explain, but he wouldn't listen so I had turned to leave, he didn't let me. I tried not to remember what he had done to me just a couple of minutes ago but I couldn't stop myself. I heard the door slam and I knew he was gone, it would be safe to leave now. I tried to move but even the smallest movement was agony. My eyes were heavy and starting to close, I knew it would be dangerous to go to sleep, because I might not ever wake up. But sleep was pulling me in faster by the second, and soon I was drifting into nightmares._

A terrible pain in my shoulder forces me awake, I suddenly remember what had happened just before and keep my eyes closed just in case it's Ron. "Why didn't I just die" I think. The stabbing pain in my shoulder returns and I realise someone is shaking my shoulder, "Paris? Paris! Wake up please, oh please don't be dead!" The voice sounds so desperate that I open my eyes, Wondering who on earth would think that much of me."Oh thank god" the voice says as I open my eyes. The dormitory is dark now and I can see the moon through the window. "Who did this?" the voice asks softly, I look up to see Seamus Finnigan peering at me through the moon light. His blue eyes looking into my tear stained ones, a tear slides down my cheek and he reaches down and wipes it away. I sniff "I just fell over" I mumble, still not strong enough to talk properly, he snorts at the obvious lie"Yeah right, is that why you can't talk?" he says not believing me, there's a pause "Was it Ron?" he says quietly while looking into my eyes. I look away from him and look out the window at the moon "Where is everyone" I mumble "at dinner in the great hall" he replies in an Irish accent that sounds totally gorgeous . He strokes my hair while I continue to cry. "Can you walk?" he asks softly "no everything hurts so much" I say my voice cracking. He slides his arms under me and lifts me up. I moan at how much the smallest action hurts so much. He holds me against his chest and walks down the stairs into the common room, Fred is versing Ginny at a game of wizard's chess and Luna is sitting near the fire in an armchair. As Seamus walks in I hear Fred gasp, Luna yell "OH MY GOD!" And Ginny scream, Luna walks over and just looks at me with tears in her eyes , while Fred growls "who did it" in a very low menacing voice. "Ron" says Seamus "I found her lying in our dormitory, unable to move, I thought she was dead for a horrible moment" he says in a quiet voice "I'm taking her to the hospital wing" "we'll come" they say in unison "I'll kill that little git" says Fred as he opens the portrait hole for Seamus. They all walk in silence until Ginny says "Good thing everyone's at dinner, we wouldn't want everyone looking". My friends were obviously disturbed to see me all bloody and broken, and I wasn't surprised, I felt like a rag doll.

When we reach the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey rushes up to Seamus holding me, when she sees me she gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. "Put her down on that bed over there Mr Finnigan, He tries to put me down softly but I still groan in pain when he gently places me on the bed. The tears build up in my eyes and they begin to flow down my cheeks again, Seamus sits on the bed next to me and gently strokes my hair while saying "Shh it's all right now" but this only makes me cry harder surprised that someone could be so nice. Madam Pomfrey comes bustling over with a series of bottles, she puts them down on the bedside table then gets out her wand and waves it over me, performing a diagnosis spell. "She has 4 cracked ribs, 2 broken , a cracked skull , broken arm and leg with many cuts and bruises" She announces "Miss Stratford who did this to you?" she asks astonished "Ron Weasley" Seamus answers for me "I found her on the floor in the boys dormitory, she'd been there for at least 3 hours" he finishes for me in his accent "Well she's lucky to be alive, Ron Weasley? Really ?" she said in amazement "he doesn't look the type, any way you can go now you lot, she'll be fine now" She says gesturing to the group "you can come and visit her tomorrow". Fred, Ginny and Luna turn to leave ,"I'm staying" Seamus says "I'll stay with her and keep her calm" Madam Pomfrey sighs " Fine you stubborn boy, but she's in for a rough night" She pours out numerous measures of potions "Give her this one first" she says indicating to a red one "It's a pain reliever then this one " she points to a brown one " It's a sleeping draught " then she examines my cuts a bruises and heals them with spells, she gives me bone regrow for my broken bones then turns to leave "Remember Bone regrow takes 10 hours and bloody hurts so be sure to give her the potions" then she pulls the curtains around the cubicle then goes into the back of the hospital wing where she lives and closes the door. Seamus gives me the potions then sits next to me, stroking my hair, I feel very tired and my eyes close . I'm falling into a deep sleep, although I'm sure it will be a safe one I still feel uneasy about it. But I find I can't fight it so I just let myself go.

_**"You little slut!" Ron yells as he grabs me by the arm to stop me leaving. I turn to face him "You let me go right now Ronald" I say in a stern voice "Or what?" Ron spits back. I look him sternly in the eyes "Now!" I yell as I yank my wrist out of his grip and run for the door he runs after me and grabs me by the hair and flings me onto the ground. I stagger up clutching my head "So you think you can get away huh?!" he yells as he walks over and slaps me hard across the face "Well you're not!", he grabs my arm and looks me right in the face. I'm breathing hard and trying not to cry, I feel blood run down my face, I reach up with my free hand to touch it and discover that my nose is bleeding. A whimper escapes my lips as I discover that I'm not going to get away from him, and what he might do to me enters my mind. "Scared are we?" he says in a menacing voice "You should be". "Please Ron" I beg "Don't do this, I didn't do anything I swear" I say practically crying "You lying Bitch!" he yells as he throws me to the ground and kicks me numerous times.  
**_

I sit up breathing hard and crying, I discover that I'm covered in a cold sweat. I try to calm myself, but fail miserably .I keep saying to myself that it was only a dream and that I was fine now and nothing could hurt me. I start sobbing but suddenly stop when I hear someone say something in a tired kind of voice, like they had just woke up "Paris is that you?". The voice had an Irish accent, Then I remembered, Seamus. I hear footsteps come towards me then stop in front of my bed, he lies down next to me and puts his arms around me and pulls me onto his chest. I sob uncontrollably into his chest while he mummers to me "Shh it's alright now it was just a dream". I fall back to sleep snuggled into Seamus, and have no more bad dreams for the rest of the night.


End file.
